Ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit
"Ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit" ist die 20. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Nach der Rückkehr aus Miami beginnen Liam und Ricardo mit der Aufarbeitung der Angelegenheiten, welche Sie in der Stadt zurückgelassen hatten. Während Ricardo von Cara Jackson einem harten Training unterworfen wird und sich endlich als echter Brujah in der Gesellschaft der Untoten beweisen kann, erfährt Liam das wahre Familiengeheimnis der Skarsgårds: diese sind Werwölfe und neben seiner Cousine könnten auch seine Geschwister potenzielle Garou sein. Er erfährt außerdem, dass Elsa aus Schweden fliehen musste, wo uralte Vampire und Werwölfe einen gewaltigen Kampf gegeneinander führen. Da Elsa Ihn bittet, Ihr dabei zu helfen, in der Stadt Fuß zu fassen und eine neue Existenz aufzubauen, plant Liam, eine Dankesfeier für alle Kainiten zu veranstalten, die Ihm und Ricardo in den letzten Wochen beigestanden und geholfen haben. Im Club Persephone wird eine Feier organisiert, auf welcher Er enthüllt, dass seine Cousine ein Werwolf ist und sich in der Stadt ansiedeln will. Doch ehe eine Entscheidung über Ihr Schicksal getroffen werden kann, erscheint unvermittelt Aman Petach und sprengt die Feierlichkeit, indem Er schlechte Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Michael Fledger bringt und überdies offenbart, dass Ricardo bei Ihm in einer Lebensschuld steht, die Er nun einfordert. Handlung Nachdem Liam und Ricardo, zusammen mit Jack, aus Miami zurückgekehrt sind, müssen sich nun Beide auf Ihre neuen Verpflichtungen innerhalb Ihrer jeweiligen Clans vorbereiten. Vorläufig bewohnen die Beiden, zusammen mit Ihren sterblichen Verwandten und Freunden, immer noch den Apartmentkomplex von Pierce Industries, um sich vor der Rache der Georgia Kingz zu schützen. Liam erwacht abermals früher als normalerweise üblich und nutzt die freie Zeit, um mit den Bewohnern des Wohnkomplexes zu sprechen. Er trifft Luis, Kurt und Elsa in der Küche und erfährt dort zunächst, dass es in den letzten vier Tagen, seit dem Aufbruch nach Miami, keine Vorkommnisse gab. Er bittet dann Elsa um ein persönliches Gespräch, welchem Diese zustimmt. Abseits der Anderen konfrontiert Liam seine Cousine dann mit den magischen Kräften des Anhängers und erzählt Ihr, dass Dieser Ihn vor Dr. Facilier und seiner Magie bewahrt und Ihm somit das Unleben gerettet hat. Er glaubt nicht länger, dass Elsa einfach nur eine normale Sterbliche ist und bittet Sie darum, Ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Schließlich offenbart Sie Ihm, dass der Anhänger mit mächtigen antiken Runen versehen ist, die seinem Träger einen Schutz vor Flüchen und bösem Zauber gewähren. Der Zauber ist so stark, dass sogar der Vampirismus selbst teilweise davon betroffen ist und dessen Fluch abgeschwächt wird, sodass Liam nicht mehr so stark vom Sonnenlicht geschädigt wird und sogar früher erwachen kann als normalerweise üblich. Als Er Elsa daraufhin bittet, Ihm mehr über die Hintergründe des Anhängers zu erzählen, fragt Diese Ihn nach einem abgelegenen Park, wo die Beiden hinfahren könnten, damit Sie Ihm dort mehr zeigen kann. Liam nimmt Sie dann in seinem Auto in den Atlanta Memorial Park mit. Dort angekommen begeben sich die Beiden abseits der Wege in den Wald, wo Sie keinen Zeugen begegnen können. Als Sie sicher ist, dass Niemand Sie mehr beobachtet, bittet Elsa Liam darum, sich umzudrehen, da Sie Ihre Kleidung ablegen will, was Diesen zunächst sehr verwundert. Er tut dies dennoch und wartet einige Momente, ehe Er sich erneut umdreht und in die Augen eines gewaltigen, schneeweißen Wolfs blickt. Schlagartig wird Ihm bewusst, dass seine Cousine ein Werwolf ist, eine übernatürliche Kreatur, welcher Er noch nie begegnet ist. Als sich Elsa kurz darauf zurück verwandelt, erfährt Liam endlich die ganze Wahrheit: Die Familie Skarsgård entstammt einer Linie von Werwölfen, die in Schweden zu den sogenannten "Nachfahren des Fenris" gehören. Da man, anders als im Aberglauben, mit dem Gen des Werwolfs geboren wird und nicht erst gebissen werden muss, sind alle Mitglieder der Familie Skarsgård potenzielle Werwölfe, jedoch aktiviert sich das Gen nicht bei jedem Angehörigen der Familie. Die Großeltern von Liam hatten beschlossen, sich dem dunklen Erbe der Familie zu entziehen und nach Amerika auszuwandern, um dort einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Dies funktionierte auch eine Weile, bis sich bei Liam's Onkel als Jugendlicher dennoch das Werwolfsgen aktivierte und der Fluch ausbrach. Seine Eltern verstießen Ihn daraufhin und Er kehrte in die alte Heimat zurück. Liam wird nun bewusst, dass dies der Grund ist, warum sein Vater seinen Onkel niemals erwähnt hatte und Er diesen auch niemals traf. Ferner erklärt Elsa dem geschockten Liam, dass Sie in den Kreis der Werwölfe geboren wurde, allerdings bei Vampiren aufgewachsen ist. Sie erzählt Ihm die ganze Geschichte über die Ereignisse in der alten Heimat: In den 70er Jahren erwachten die Walküren, die mächtigsten Gangrel aus der Ära der Wikinger unter Ihrer Anführerin Brunhilde. Da Sie die Rückkehr des mächtigen Odin fürchteten, ebenfalls ein Gangrel und kein Gott, wie allgemein angenommen, begannen Sie eine Armee aus loyalen Werwölfen zu rekrutieren, um gegen den vermeintlichen Allvater kämpfen zu können, sollte Dieser zurückkehren, um seine Nachkommen zu verschlingen. Zu diesem Zweck entführten Sie über Jahrzehnte junge potenzielle Werwölfe, bei denen der Fluch noch nicht ausgebrochen ist, um diese zu loyalen Dienern zu erziehen. So wurde Elsa selbst als kleines Mädchen entführt und blieb so lange bei den Walküren, bis Sie zu einer Frau geworden war und der Fluch ausgebrochen ist. Erst viele Jahre später gelang Ihr die Flucht und Sie kehrte zu Ihrem Stamm zurück. Diese verstießen Sie jedoch, da Sie bei Kainiten aufgewachsen war und somit nicht mehr als Mitglied des Stammes akzeptiert wurde. Ihr Vater setzte sich für Sie ein und bezahlte dies letztlich mit seinem Leben, als Ihn der Alpha des Stammes des Verrats an seiner Art bezichtigte und tötete. Elsa erkannte daraufhin, dass Sie nicht in Schweden bleiben konnte, ohne in den Krieg zwischen den Vampiren und den Werwölfen hineingezogen zu werden und entscheid, nach Amerika aufzubrechen und Ihre dort lebenden Verwandten aufzusuchen. Schließlich erfährt Liam auch, dass Annica nur wenige Tendenzen zum Werwolf zeigt, da Sie sehr menschlich ist, Jasper jedoch, von seiner Art her, ein potenzieller Werwolf sein könnte. Auch Liam wird bewusst, dass das Gen in Ihm wohl sehr stark ausgeprägt war, was sein Hang zum Individualismus und zur Freiheit erklärte. Ihm wird klar, dass sich das Gen noch hätte aktivieren können, wäre Er kein Vampir geworden. Elsa erklärt Ihm, dass es nun dafür jedoch zu spät ist, da mit seinem Untod das Gen vermutlich inaktiv geworden ist. Sie hat noch nie von einem Fall gehört, in welchem ein Vampir nachträglich noch zu einem Werwolf werden konnte. Nachdem Sie Ihre Familiengeschichte offengelegt hat, bittet Elsa Liam überraschend darum, Ihr zu helfen, in Atlanta Fuß zu fassen. Sie möchte sich in der Stadt niederlassen und neu beginnen, weiß jedoch, dass die Kainiten sie jagen und töten werden, wenn Sie sich nicht anmeldet und es später zufällig herauskommen sollte. Sie hat Ihr ganzes Leben unter Vampiren verbracht und sieht diese nicht als Feind an, was Sie den Oberhäuptern der Camarilla in der Stadt auch beweisen will. Liam kommt schließlich die Idee, eine Feierlichkeit zu organisieren, zu welcher Er alle Kainiten der Stadt einladen will, die Ihm wohlgesonnen sind, um dort Elsa vorzustellen. Da Er vielen Kainiten ohnehin noch etwas schuldig ist, könnte er so zugleich auch seine Wertschätzung zeigen. Er beschließt, mit Ricardo zusammen eine solche Feierlichkeit auszurichten. Während der Fahrt zurück nach Downtown telefoniert Liam dann mit diversen Kainiten, die Er in der letzten Zeit traf, darunter seinen Erzeuger Jason Turner, seine neue Mentorin Brianna Rivers, die Mitglieder des Klüngels, Darius Walker und Cara Jackson, Jack und Michael Fledger von der Geißel. Danach setzt Er Elsa vorübergehend beim Club Persephone ab, wo Er die Festivität ausrichten will und berichtet Dayana Valerian von seinen Plänen. Ihr gegenüber eröffnet Er auch zuerst Elsa's Geheimnis, was Dayana schockiert, aber auch fasziniert. Sie sagt zu, gemeinsam mit Elsa Vorbereitungen zu treffen und den Club für diese exklusive Festivität zu schließen. Ricardo hat sich indes, gemeinsam mit Jack, zu Marcus' Folly begeben, um dort Cara Jackson zu treffen und den neuen Brujah in der Stadt vorzustellen, wie es vereinbart war. Dort angekommen ist Cara nicht zugegen, doch Ricardo und Jack beschließen, auf sie zu warten. Während Jack sich die Zeit mit Kartenspielen vertreibt, prahlt Ricardo vor einigen anderen Kainiten von den Kämpfen in Miami und dem blutigen Sieg, den Sie dort errungen haben, was die Anderen sichtlich beeindruckt. Schließlich erscheint Cara doch noch und Ricardo berichtet Ihr von seiner Rückkehr aus Miami und von Jack's privater Bitte. Sie teilt Ihm mit, dass Sie Ihn Darius Walker vorstellen wird, damit Er sein Anliegen vortragen kann. Gleichzeitig hält Sie Ihr Wort gegenüber Ricardo und verkündet vor allen anwesenden Brujah, dass Sie nun bereit ist, Ricardo's Misserfolge in der Vergangenheit zu vergessen und dass Dieser von jetzt an ein vollwertiger Brujah sein wird, was von den anderen Anwesenden mit Applaus entgegengenommen wird. Um Ihm ferner zu zeigen, dass Er jetzt Ihr Vertrauen genießt und ihr persönlicher Schützling ist, nimmt Sie Ihn mit zu einer heruntergekommenen Absteige, in einer versteckten Seitenstraße. Dort zeigt Sie Ihm, versteckt im Untergrund, einen illegalen Waffenladen, der von einem Anarchen betrieben wird. Dieser wird von Cara in der Stadt geduldet, obgleich Sie Ihn eigentlich melden müsste. Dafür macht er Ihr besondere Preise für Waffen und Ausrüstung. Sie stellt Ricardo bei dem Vampir vor und fordert von Diesem, Ricardo zukünftig die gleichen Preise zu machen, die Er Ihr gewährt und Ihn mit derselben Höflichkeit zu behandeln, da Sie Ihn ansonsten an die Camarilla ausliefern müsste. Der Kainit sagt, wenn auch widerwillig, zu, Ricardo als bevorzugten Kunden zu behandeln. Im Anschluss führt Cara mit Ihrem Zögling ein besonderes Training auf einer Baustelle durch. Dort sind nur noch ein paar wenige Arbeiter tätig um diese Uhrzeit. Abseits von neugierigen Blicken kann Cara Ricardo zeigen, wie man richtig jagt, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, da Er dies scheinbar von Victoria Morgan nur unzulänglich gelernt hat. Darüber hinaus gibt Sie Ihm ein paar Lektionen in Sachen Nah- und Fernkampf und erfährt, dass der junge Brujah noch nicht einmal all seine Disziplinen gelernt hat. Sie fordert Ricardo auf, dringend seine dritte Clansdisziplin "Präsenz" zu erlernen, um sein volles Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Ricardo erkennt langsam, wo sich seine Fehler und Makel befinden und ist bereit, hart an sich zu arbeiten, um endlich ein vollwertiger Brujah zu werden und seine Ziele doch noch zu erreichen. Nach Abschluss des Trainings erhält Ricardo dann einen Anruf von Liam, der Ihm erklärt, dass es Zeit wird, dass die Beiden sich bei all jenen bedanken, die Ihnen in der Vergangenheit geholfen haben. Er offenbart seinem Partner die Idee mit der Festivität im Club Persephone, was Ricardo für eine ausgezeichnete Idee hält. Zuvor jedoch müssen die Beiden noch Ihre Belohnung bei Oswald Stone abholen. Liam erscheint kurz darauf an der Baustelle und sammelt Ricardo ein, um mit Ihm gemeinsam zu dem wohlhabenden Ventrue zu fahren. Bei Oswald Stone angekommen ist Dieser gerade dabei, einen Angestellten, welcher Ihn enttäuscht hatte, an die Haie zu verfüttern, als Liam und Ricardo auftauchen. Beiden wird klar, dass dies auch Ihr Schicksal hätte sein können, wenn Sie versagt hätten. So aber ist Mr. Stone äußerst zufrieden und bezahlt den beiden Vampiren nicht nur die versprochene Summe, sondern auch einen großzügigen Bonus. Darüber hinaus erwartet Er auch weiterhin absolute Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache. Liam und Ricardo erfahren, dass Peyton inzwischen sicher zuhause angekommen ist. Sie erzählen Mr. Stone überdies von Dr. Facilier und dem Plan, Ihn zu verfluchen, woraufhin der alte Ventrue durchblicken lässt, dass Er selbst bereits mit einigen Nachforschungen in dieser Sache begonnen hat. Schließlich machen sich Liam und Ricardo auf den Weg zurück in den Club Persephone, doch halten unterwegs noch beim Pierce Tower, um Nathalie Pierce Bericht zu erstatten. Liam erzählt Ihr von seiner Rückkehr in die Stadt und erfährt, dass die Erstgeborene bereits befürchtet hatte, dass sich der junge Ventrue absetzen und nicht zurückkehren würde. Liam bekräftigt daraufhin, dass Er zwar nicht der Loyalste ist, sein Wort aber Gewicht hat, was Nathalie erfreut. Er erzählt Ihr außerdem von seinem Handel mit Vivianne Sinclaire, wovon Nathalie sichtlich beeindruckt ist und händigt Ihr den Brief aus. Gleichzeitig berichtet Er Ihr von der "besonderen Antwort", welche die Priscus erwartet. Nathalie sagt zu, die Angelegenheit mit dem Rat der Erstgeborenen besprechen zu wollen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie macht Liam außerdem klar, dass Er erstmals wie ein vollwertiger Ventrue gehandelt und Verhandlungen mit dem Feind geführt hat, um die Ziele der Camarilla durchzusetzen. Vor diesem Hintergrund freut Sie sich auf eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit und erklärt, dass Liam's Ernennung zum Neugeborenen in der kommenden Nacht angesetzt ist. Ehe Er geht, lädt Liam Nathalie dann ebenfalls zu der Feier im Club Persephone ein, was Sie auch prompt annimmt und Ihre weiteren Termine in der Nacht spontan absagt. Schließlich versammeln sich im Club Persephone alle Kainiten, die in jüngster Zeit mit Liam und Ricardo zusammengearbeitet hatten. Dayana Valerian hat den Club auf Bitten von Liam auch tatsächlich für die private Feierlichkeit geschlossen, sodass die Kainiten völlig unter sich sind. Die Feier verläuft zunächst gut und alle Anwesenden amüsieren sich. Liam hält schließlich eine Ansprache, in welcher Er den Gästen seinen Dank für die letzten Wochen ausspricht und dafür, den jungen Kainiten in schwierigsten Zeiten beigestanden zu haben. Er betont noch einmal, dass Er jederzeit bereit ist, für die Anwesenden dasselbe zu tun. Dann stellt Liam seine Cousine vor und erklärt den Kainiten, was Sie ist und woher Sie stammt. Sofort sind alle entsetzt, da es in Atlanta noch nie einen Werwolf gegeben hatte, der sich so offen gezeigt hat. Um auch die letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen, verwandelt sich Elsa vor den Augen der Anwesenden in Ihre Wolfsgestalt. indem Sie auf Cassie zugeht und sich vor Dieser hinsetzt, ohne Sie anzufallen, sondern sich sogar von Ihr berühren lässt, zeigt Sie, dass sie kein hirnloses Monster ist und es ernst damit meint, in der Stadt leben zu wollen. Die Kainiten sind jedoch nicht überzeugt und heftige Diskussionen brechen aus. Diese werden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als Aman Petach unvermittelt im Club erscheint, der von der Feier wusste, ohne eingeladen zu sein und einfach hergekommen ist. Er zeigt sich beeindruckt von dem Werwolf und erklärt, dass die Macht einer solchen Kreatur genau das ist, was Er braucht. Als Liam Ihn fragt, was Er will, gibt Er offen zu, das Blut des Werwolfs für seine Zwecke zu wollen und fordert dafür Ricardo's Lebensschuld erstmals ein. Als ersten Schritt soll Dieser Ihm das Blut des Werwolfs bringen. Damit erfahren nun auch alle Anwesenden, dass der junge Brujah eine Lebensschuld bei dem Setiten hat und somit an dessen Befehl gebunden ist, wenn Er seine Ehre und Glaubwürdigkeit nicht auf alle Zeiten verlieren will. Petach fordert abermals nachdrücklich das Blut und verlässt dann die Feierlichkeit. Elsa bietet an, einen Beutel Ihres Blutes abzugeben, wenn das Ricardo helfen würde, doch Liam ist dagegen, da Er fürchtet, dass der Setit damit Übles vorhaben könnte, was Petach mitbekommt und Diesen sichtlich amüsiert. Beim Hinausgehen merkt Er noch scheinbar beiläufig an, dass es schade ist, dass es offensichtlich nicht alle zu dem Fest geschafft haben, die eingeladen wurden. Erst durch diese Aussage bemerkt Liam, dass Michael Fledger unter den Anwesenden fehlt, obgleich Er eingeladen wurde und Liam sein Kommen auch telefonisch zugesagt hatte, sobald Er seine Arbeit des Nachts erledigt hat. Sofort sind alle Kainiten in Alarmbereitschaft, da ein Mitglied der Geißel nicht einfach verschwindet, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Da Er auf Anrufe nicht reagiert, wird rasch klar, dass tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen sein muss. Als Oberhaupt der Geißel entscheidet Cara, mit Suchtrupps nach Ihrem vermissten Mitarbeiter zu suchen. Die Suche kann jedoch erst in der kommenden Nacht beginnen, da es bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ist. Sollte Michael noch leben, werden alle verfügbaren Kräfte in der nächsten Nacht nach Ihm suchen. Auch Liam und Ricardo bieten dabei Ihre Hilfe an, doch Nathalie erinnert Ersteren daran, dass Er seinen offiziellen Termin zur Ernennung als Neugeborenen nicht verschieben kann, weswegen Er sich zunächst nicht an der Suche beteiligen können wird. Auch Elsa bietet Ihre Hilfe bei der Suche an. Als Werwolf besitzt Sie einen ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn und könnte die Spur des vermissten Gangrel aufnehmen. Sie könnte damit sogar schon tagsüber beginnen, was den Vampiren nicht möglich ist. Obgleich skeptisch, sind alle Anwesenden dafür, das Risiko einzugehen. Um das Suchgebiet vorab eingrenzen zu können, wirkt Dayana einen Suchzauber, um die ungefähre Position von Michael Fledger in der Stadt zu bestimmen. Hierzu nimmt Sie den Datenstick, den der Gangrel Liam bei deren ersten Treffen überlassen hatte, als persönlichen Gegenstand. Tatsächlich kann Sie auf diese Weise ein Zielgebiet triangulieren. Elsa sagt zu, sich während des Tages schon einmal umzusehen und zu versuchen, eine noch genauere Position zu ermitteln. Die Feierlichkeit endet damit äußerst unschön, überschatten von Michael Fledgers Verschwinden, doch zumindest ging Liam's Plan auf, Elsa in der Gesellschaft der Kainiten vorzustellen. Ferner erhält Sie nun Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen, was ebenfalls von Vorteil ist. Elsa dankt Liam für all seine Bemühungen, als Sie wieder im Wohnkomplex ankommen. Dieser erklärt seiner Cousine schließlich, dass Sie immer noch eine Familie sind und Sie nun dazu gehört, egal, ob Sie ein Kainit oder ein Werwolf ist. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Dr. Facilier (nur erwähnt) * Aman Petach Nichtspielercharaktere * Jack White * Luis Guerrera * Kurt * Elsa Skarsgård * Brunhilde (nur erwähnt) * Odin (nur erwähnt) * Dayana Valerian * Cara Jackson * Darius Walker * Namentlich unbekannter Anarch * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Oswald Stone * Peyton Stone (nur erwähnt) * Nathalie Pierce * Jason Turner * Michael Fledger (nur erwähnt) Crossover * Vivianne Sinclaire (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Mit der namentlichen Erwähnung von Odin und Brunhilde werden erstmals Charaktere aus dem offiziellen Kanon von "Vampire: Die Maskerade" innerhalb der Chronik genannt. * Es wird etabliert, dass Oswald Stone ein Haifischbecken in seinem Anwesen hat, in welchem Er unliebsame Mitarbeiter los wird. Diese Methode der Bestrafung ist eine Referenz an die klassischen Filme der "James Bond" Reihe, in denen Bösewichte oftmals derart ausgefallene Bestrafungsmethoden anwenden. * Dass Annica kaum Tendenzen zum Werwolf hat, liegt laut Elsa unter Anderem daran, dass Sie mehr nach der mütterlichen und damit menschlichen Seite kommt. * Als Liam seine Cousine fragt, ob es möglich ist, zugleich Vampir und Werwolf zu sein, verweist Sie darauf, dass dies sehr wohl gehen kann, jedoch niemals, indem man zuerst Kainit ist. Damit verweist Sie auf die sogenannten "Abscheulichkeiten", die eine Seltenheit innerhalb der Welt der Dunkelheit sind. * Als Liam seine Cousine bei Dayana vorstellt und enthüllt, dass diese ein Werwolf ist, merkt die Tremere an, dass Sie lange keinen mehr gesehen hat und den letzten leider töten musste. Stimmt diese Aussage, würde Sie damit zu den wenigen Vampiren gehören, welche einen Garou bezwungen haben.